Seek and Find
by EmmaSteed
Summary: A sequal oneshot story to Fallen On. AZ/Glitch center with a little smut because it's about time these two got some!


Azkadellia and Glitch one shot Finaqua.

This is a branch between my previous story Fallen On and the sequel story that is still in the works.

Edited by Penulis‏

Glitch comes out the end of the shrub maze panting from the quick burst he put on to try and catch up to Azkadellia. Even after climbing over the bush walls to shave off time, he still couldn't see more than quick glances of her and even those were deliberate, in order to lead him on.

As he stops to catch his breath, he stares at the paths in front of him. He can go south towards the castle or north back towards the workshop and clearing. Closing his eyes he spun himself around with his finger pointing out until he falls pointing to North. He pushes himself back up and starts north, when a laugh from the south changes his mind and he turns towards the castle only a small distance away.

Azkadellia closes the front door to her long forgotten home leaving it slightly ajar. After all there really was no point of playing a game of cat and mouse if the hunter has no clues to the hunted, especially when said hunter lacks mental ability. She stares around at the rich architecture of silver and warm coloured marble leading up two dual stair cases to the second floor, beyond the stairs there was the large open room used for balls.

"_Deeg c'mon! Let's go upstairs he'll have a harder time finding us there," young Azkadelia yells from the stair steps as her little sister__ goes off into the ball room._

"_Why do we always have to play this game," DG whines, stomping her feet as she obediently goes to meet AZ at the stairs._

"_It's my favorite game and it's Ambrose's last day before he leaves us," Az says in defense to her choice of play as she grabs her sister's hand causing a little light to grow between them as they continue up the stairs, " and it's a game he taught us."_

"_No he taught you!" DG mumbles as her feet drag walking through the hall. They passed different rooms such as the parlor, the official meeting room, and the music room where both their parents were. Lavender was humming to the harp she was playing in tune to her husband's six stringed instrument he called a 'guitar'._

"_No," DG whines out as AZ leads her into the last room of the hall way._

"_Deeg Shhhh!" AZ takes control back from her sister in time as the sound of the front doors closing echoes along with, "Ready or not princesses here I come!"_

Glitch enters the last door of the hallway into a large room. Even with the amount of beautiful wooden furniture and the large four-poster bed, there is still a huge amount of bare floor space. All the warm colors of the room came together forming the shape of a star in the center of the floor. Playfully he hops in and out of the design over and over again in amusement.

Azkadelia opens the closet back up and steps out with her body stiff from standing in there ten minutes. She walks back into the hall way with such an easy, confidant stride that if anyone who did not know her well had seen her, they would have thought she was still the witch.

Looking first to her right she could only see darkness down the long stretch to the other side of the castle. Deciding that it was an unlikely chance he would choose that direction due to its scary atmosphere she chooses the opposite direction, seeing an open door shedding light into the corridor at the end of the hall.

"_No Az, that's Mom and Dad's room!" DG squealed again, this time she tried to be quiet still as even though she did not agree with her sister's choice of hiding, she didn't want the advisor to find them and win the game._

Azkadelia stands on the star and stares at the four poster bed where two muddy boot feet were hanging off the edge. Thinking she had won the game and about to pounce on the loser she tugs on one of his feet, "you didn't catch me."

The only response she gets back is a low whistle, she looks over and Glitch is asleep, a look of serenity on his face.

She places her hands on her hips and allows a laugh, deep from in her chest at how cute he looks sleeping with his unkempt hair. Such thoughts cease when she sees the silver crease at the top of his head. She takes a deep breath and letting out a long exhale, overwhelmed with the urge to cry. Looking for a distraction her sight zeros in on his boots. She takes the laces in hand and unties them, slipping the boots off and placing them on the floor.

After lightly pushing forward on his sock covered feet, his whole body was now fully on the bed's right side. She takes off her own sandals and crawls on to the opposite side of the bed. Laying her head down over the pillow and turning her back to him, she closes her eyes.

_Her head lay back on the fur blanket covering the mattress. Her 19 year old mind and body couldn't handle anything else but just to lay there, as she experienced the greatest sensation she had ever felt. It kept building and building up inside of her with the only release being occasional gasps and moans from her mouth. Her hands firmly grasp his back while he continues the perfect rhythm in her. _

'_Oh God it's all about rhythm,' he keeps reminding himself mentally to calm down his own nerves. This being her first time, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable when he himself lacked experience. He tried to keep himself cool and under control as being 15 years her senior, but when they both released their climaxes he collapsed on top of her with his head besides hers, "I'm sorry Azkadee."_

_Azkadelia caresses the back of his head as she regains her concentration, "I really don't see why you need to be. It was perfect. I want to do it again."_

Ambrose lifts his head up, her hand still playing with his sweaty hair. "Really?" his brown eyes light up, "because ummm that was also my umm-"

_Azkadellia cuts him off with her lips and tugs on his bottom lip before releasing him, "I know." she smiles at him before devouring his mouth again._

Glitch's eyes shutter open to an unfamiliar ceiling, "what I-" he panted softly in confusion until his eyes shift down to the sleeping woman next to him. At first it was confusing but a feeling of familiarity quickly take over and he reaches one of his arms over to touch her but stops once he got a whiff of his scent.

Ewww," he sniffs other parts of himself to find the smell worse in other places.

He could not remember how long it was supposed to take to draw a bath but he took pride in being able to figure out the cold water from the hot water taps, even finding the right mix of both after many failed attempts. Now he stood there, as the bathroom began to steam over, staring at his shirt buttons.

He takes the top one in between the thumb and index finger of his right hand and pulls slightly, taking the button off the shirt instead of his goal of getting it through the hole. Nodding optimistically that is was just one button he attempts the second one with both hands, this time the pulling causes all the buttons to fling off in different directions resulting in many different small pitch noises as buttons ricocheted around the bathroom.

Azkadellia's eyes open in the dim light seeing moonlight coming through the large windows and bouncing off the warm colors of the room. She thought she had heard some commotion and after checking the other side of the bed to find it empty, she smiles sliding off the bed and making her way out the door. "I'm going to have to keep a better eye on you from now on."

He eventfully finished stripping down and correctly got into the tub. After this he became lost as to what to do, hoping that by just sitting there with his head leaning back against the tub something might come to him. Frustration began to invade his good mood and he closes his eyes, letting out a sigh.

_Azkadelia leans her back against his bare chest as his arms lay on the bath tub rims, allowing her to be as close as she could to him in the water that barely covers her breasts. She wipes the soapy cloth over them, down her arms to her finger tips._

_Ambrose leans his chin over her shoulder and watches the arousing sight, "Do you really want to leave me tomorrow?"_

_Azkadelia rinses the soap off her skin and places her left hand over his on the tub rim causing their rings to touch. "I don't want to, I just have to."_

"_We can just leave together," Ambrose says placing his lips right up to her ear, "I finished the new traveling storm. We can run off together to the other side in any era, we can find my family."_

_Azkadellia became quiet and still which alarmed Ambrose. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. But in a very quick motion she pulls from his embrace, and turns around, her face was not of Azkadelia but of an old green tinted woman whose hands wrap around his neck._

_Choking with a confused expression on his face the old woman pushes him down under the water yelling, "You'll never find them."_

Glitch's head comes out of the water coughing as the rest of his body is pulled out on to the wet tiled floor. Azkadelia wipes the water from his eyes and rubs his back until he regains control of his breathing, laying limp in her arms.

What happened?" Azkadelia's concern came out very strong in her voice and her hands rubbing his back and shoulders as he began to shiver.

"I guess my synapses misfired or something," he grins trying to cover the weird experience that had just occurred. He turns to look up at her face and notices the front of her is drenched in water along with the lower half of her hair and he looks to his own wet, nude body becoming very awkward and flustered.

"Ohhh my! I'm so umm," he reaches and grabs the shredded green coat he left on the floor to cover himself.

"It's alright Amb….Glitch." She corrects herself as her fingers stroke his wet knotted hair, "I've seen you like this before."

"Almost choking to death in bath water?" he says out of confusion.

"No," she found humor in his comment but kept it to her self, "I meant naked."

"Oh," he then let the coat slide back down on the wet floor.

"Are you done for the night or do you need some help?" Azkadelia asked. He knew there was not meant to be any implied innuendo in her questions but he still raised one of his eyebrows before replying with a smile, "If you wouldn't mind."

"No actually it would please me," She lets go of him and stands up, carefully so as not slip on the floor, "you smell very badly."

Glitch laughs as crawls back into the tub, giving Azkadellia an apologetic look as more water splashed on to the floor.

"I'll grab some towels," she says leaving the bathroom momentarily before returning with an arm full of them. She lays a few down to soak up the water and the rest she places on the driest place in the room near the sink.

Glitch smiles up at her as he sits still like a good boy waiting for her to instruct him on how to bath. His eyes pop out as she pulls her dress over her head and throws it on top his pile of wet cloths and does the same with her under garments.

As she steps into the bath at the opposite end of him he notices a small birth mark near her belly button, "I remember that mark it's so cute." came out of his mouth as she sits down smiles back at him.

"Yes you always were fond of my imperfections," after that she gulped a little at her own comment.

"I still am," he says with a light in his eyes as she smiles again and grabs the soap from the side dish hanging off the tub corner.

"Now come here and give me your arm," Azkadelia says as she begins to lather her hands.


End file.
